


Reminiscing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In the first chapter James is worried about something, but I won't give it away. In the next ones, the Marauders get together to remember...  *Rated for language*Complete for now. :)





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


James paced back and forth, back and forth in front of Sirius, “This can’t be happening. I didn’t know it would hurt so bad. Oh, God. What am I gonna do?”

“Sit and wait patiently?” Sirius asked, hopefully.

James cast him a dirty look and looked over at Remus, “Where is Wormtail, anyway?” James asked.

“Mmm, he said he had a meeting with somebody,” Remus said and went back to reading.  
James looked up as he heard Lily cry out and made to run over to the stairs but Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders, “For God’s sakes, James, I’m sure she’s up there cursing you to hell and back. Just be glad I thought to take away her wand.”

“She’s in pain,” James said, an obvious look of sadness in his eyes.

“You did it to her,” Remus said, smiling.

“Damn right I did,” James said. “Like anybody else could keep up with the red-headed witch.”

Sirius snorted, “I sure couldn’t. I don’t know how you do it.”

James smiled but gasped when he heard Lily shriek again. “This isn’t happening. It isn’t.”

“You don’t want it to happen?” Sirius asked.

“Of course he wants it,” Remus said.

James looked back and forth between the two of them and sighed, “You two are mean to me.”

“You aren’t so nice yourself sometimes.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Try horribly cruel. James, you’re not going up there.”

James stopped and looked at Sirius, “Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Please?”

“NO!”

“Sirius?”

“For God’s sakes, James, you can-”

“James, you can come up, now,” Sirius rolled his eyes as they heard Alice call from the stairs. “Of course, now she calls.”

James bounded up the stairs three at a time and rushed up to his bedroom where his wife lay panting in bed. “Lily, darling. Oh, God, are you all right?”

Lily smiled, “Of course, darling.”

“Just be glad you weren’t up here a few minutes ago,” Alice said and handed him a little bundle of blankets. “James Potter, you are now a father of a beautiful little boy.”

James smiled down at his son. Lily smiled up at her husband as he sat down on the bed. “Thank you so much, my love.” James said and leaned down to kiss Lily on the nose.

Lily laughed, “Our son. I hope he doesn’t grow up to be like his father. Hogwarts isn’t invincible and barely lasted you and the marauders there. I don’t think it will handle another one like you.”

James smiled, “I dunno, love, little Harry might surprise you.”

“Harry? Yes, Harry. Harry James Potter,” Lily said and sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

“I have to go show Remus and Sirius,” James jumped up, holding the newly named Harry carefully. “I’m a father.”

“Speaking of Sirius…” Lily tried to say to James but he had already run off. She laughed and leaned back.

Harry James Potter, her and James’ son. Shewas willing to give her life for him, she thought smiling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cute, cute! Hope you liked it... The next few chapters will be the Marauders getting together for memories.


	2. Next Week and Suicide

  


“See him?” James asked to Remus, Sirius, and Peter for the sixteenth time in two minutes.

“Yes, Prongs,” Peter said in an exasperated voice.

“Of course, you’ve only shoved him in our face sixteen times,” Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius looked carefully at little Harry, “I’m glad that Harry looks like he does. I would’ve hated to’ve had an ugly godson.”

James looked at him carefully trying to decide if Sirius had complimented or insulted Harry. Apparently deciding that Sirius had meant the comment in the best possible way he smiled, “My son, Harry James Potter. Me, James Potter, Prongs of the infamous Hogwarts Marauders, a father. Can you imagine?”

“We don’t have to imagine, Prongs. It’s real,” Sirius said in a mocking voice.

James looked at Harry, a dreamy look in his eyes, “How is Lily holding up?” Remus asked for lack of a better topic.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Lily said, sweeping gracefully into the living room where the Marauders were sitting. She gently kissed James on the lips, Harry on the nose, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter on the cheek. “How are all of you guys?”

“Bored stiff. I think I liked it better when he was mooning over you… That way he couldn’t shove you in our faces,” Peter laughed at his comment.

Remus smiled, “Lily probably would’ve cursed him into next week.”

“I tried once. It didn’t work, remember?” Lily said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“For the last time, Potter. I won’t go out with you,” Lily looked really angry so James contemplated backing off. Well, actually, James didn’t know how to back off so he decided to try one more time._

_“Please?” James asked and watched nervously as Lily whipped out her wand._

_“I warned you, Potter,” Lily said and took out her wand. “Prishishanium.”_

_James suddenly felt a very light sensation and then blacked out._

_The leftover Marauders and Lily all watched as James was surrounded by a white light and then disappeared._

_“What did you do to him?” Sirius asked, somewhat nervously._

_“Um,” Lily said nervously. “I tried to curse him into next week.”_

_Remus, Sirius, and Peter exchanged a look and suddenly took off running into the school._

_Lily looked down at her wand and began running after them._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, how I miss Hogwarts. What fun we had there,” Lily said with a sigh.

“Well, after you finally said yes to James anyway,” Remus said.

Sirius elaborated for her, “Of course we pulled pranks and everything. However, James was never truly happy until you went out with him. We loved teasing him about it…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Contemplating suicide again?” Sirius asked James who was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands._

_“Almost to the point,” James said with a sigh. “Why won’t she go out with me? Doesn’t she understand my undying love for her? Doesn’t she understand that I eat, sleep, and breathe her?”_

_Remus laughed, “Although we do, Lily apparently doesn’t.”_

_“It’d probably scare her if she knew anyway,” Peter said._

_“Yeah, wonderful idea. Tell her how you have been obsessed with her since first year… Of course she‘ll go out with you then,” Sirius said sarcastically._

_James shook his head at his best friends, “I’m going to commit suicide now.”_

_“Woh, wait.”_

_“Prongs.”_

_“Um.”  
James rolled his eyes, “I was being sarcastic. You three are too gullible.”_

_“Well, she’s rejected you so much that I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sirius smiled as James muttered something about what fabulous friends he had._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily laughed as Sirius related this memory to her. “That’s hilarious. I never knew how obsessed you were with me. I think Peter was right and I would’ve been just a little scared.”

James smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, “Hmm.”

“Now, don’t get kissy-kissy with the baby in your arms. Give Harry to me,” Remus said and held out his arms.

“Hmm, better not to get kissy-kissy at all,” Sirius mumbled.

James and Lily laughed and leaned back, “Well, I remember when Sirius asked that girl out. What was her name?”

“Oh,” Remus said as Sirius slowly turned red. “Yvonne!”

“Yeah, her… Well…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Yvonne this and Yvonne that,” Remus mumbled to Sirius. “You’re as bad as James is.”_

_Sirius gave a very exaggerated gasp, “Oh, God, I am so glad you told me, Remus. I would’ve hated to have gotten to the point of James.”_

_James rolled his eyes, “I’d say you’re almost here, mate.”_

_“Anyway,” Sirius said, continuing his story as the other three Marauders groaned. “Yvonne told me that she would see me at Hogsmeade Saturday.”_

_“As in a date?” Peter asked._

_“Duh, Wormtail. How dense can you get? That’s exactly what I meant,” Sirius said._

_“I’ve changed my mind,” Remus said._

_“What did you change your mind about?” James asked._

_“Sirius is definitely as bad as you.”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Yeah,” Sirius said with a sigh. “I can’t believe she broke up with me.”

“I can,” Lily teased.

“I’m sure you could,” Sirius said. “Now, Peter and Remus. It’s your turn to tell stories.”

“Me first?” Peter asked.

“Go ahead,” Remus said. “I have to think of the worst one about James I can think of.”

James rolled his eyes and mouthed to Sirius, ‘He would.’

‘So would I,’ Sirius mouthed back and James laughed. “Go ahead, Peter.”

Peter stuttered, “Well…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The boys all squinted but couldn’t see each other in the dark closet, “Did it work?” Peter tried to ask but all the came out was a squeak. He heard a bark that must’ve been Sirius._

_Concentrating, he managed to transform back to himself, “It worked!” Peter said._

_He waited until Sirius and James had transformed back, “Very good observation.” Sirius said with a laugh._

_“Come on,” James said. “Remus is probably worried sick. We managed it though.”_

_They hurried back to the common room to find Remus, not reading like they had thought, but laughing with Lily. “He is flirting with my one true love,” James said through clenched teeth._

_“Prongs, mate. I doubt he’s flirting,” Sirius tried to calm James down._

_“She never opens up like that for me,” James said unhappily._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Oh, yes,” Remus said with a sigh. “I remember that. We got into a fight for a few weeks about that.”

“Yeah, I was sure that Remus had been flirting with you,” James addressed Lily. “I didn’t speak to him for, I think, two weeks.”

Lily laughed, “This is very interesting. Now, Remus. I’d like to hear your story,” Lily leaned her head against James’ shoulder as Remus handed Sirius the baby and settled back.

“Now, my story is the day after you, Lily, agreed to go out with James…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“She said yes. She said yes. She said yes. She said yes,” James couldn’t stop saying it. He was amazed. He was shocked. He was ecstatic._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius mumbled, not looking up from the wizard chess he was playing with Remus._

_“No, Sirius,” James looked at him and Sirius rolled his eyes. “Lily Evans! Lily Evans is going out with me! The girl I’ve wanted and who has rejected me since first year is going out with me!”_

_The three sane Marauders looked at each other and burst out laughing as Lily walked into the common room and James seemed to gravitate towards her. “He’s lost it, he has.” Remus muttered as he went back to the game of chess with Sirius._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily smiled and took Harry out of Sirius’ arms. “I do so love these stories. I really do and we’ll have to do this again sometimes but for now Harry needs to take a nap.”

James watched her until she left and then looked back at Sirius, Remus, and Peter, “You three need to get a wife and child so I don’t feel all alone.”

“Oh, no, James,” Sirius said. “Harry is enough of a son for me. I can spoil him but hand him to Lily when his pants are soiled.”

James rolled his eyes, “Remus? Peter? Please…”

Remus and Peter laughed and Remus said, “I think I’m content to just hold Harry. We’ll have to do this again.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I will have a few more chapter up soon...


	3. Rugs and Rules

Lily, deciding that she couldn’t pick up all four cups by herself, cast a quick charm on the cups and bent down to pick up the five-month old Harry.

“Look at you… Already trying to crawl. Frustrating?” Lily asked and gently touched her nose to his. “My little prince. Don’t tell your daddy I’m calling you a prince. He says that prince sounds like a very girly name.”

“What does?” Remus asked, coming inside and immediately taking Harry from Lily.

Lily laughed; all the Marauders loved Harry. They used him as a little mascot. All except Peter. The Marauders and she often got together for something. Peter rarely came and when he did, he acted so weird.

Well, no use thinking of that, she thought following Remus out to the living room where Sirius and James were already sitting.

“Darling.” James kissed Lily on the lips as she sat down next to him.

“Lily-kins!” Sirius said and gave her a kiss on the lips. “How is our favorite Marauder-ette?” Sirius asked and Lily laughed at the phrase.

“Waiting for you to find your own Marauder-ette so that you stop flirting with her I presume,” Remus said with a laugh as Lily wiped off her mouth and James gave Sirius a death glare.

They all laughed and settled down, Harry playing on the floor with his little teddy bear, when Remus noticed something, “Where’s Peter?” Remus asked.

Lily, James, and Sirius all looked at each other and shrugged, “I dunno… I told him that we were planning a get-together but he didn’t respond.” Sirius said.

“Do you know where he is?” Remus asked.

James replied, “No. He’s been acting odd lately. Mostly since Harry was born.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said and, not able to resist any longer, got down on the floor with Harry and began wiggling Harry’s teddy bear around in front of his face.

Lily, seeing Harry’s face bunch up, burst out laughing and Sirius looked hurt. “He doesn’t love his godfather?”

James snorted and even Remus had to hide a laugh. Lily, though, was laughing hysterically. “Here, Sirius. Give him to me.” Sirius, still looking offended, did so and Harry calmed instantly.

“Well,” James said and laid his arm around Lily’s shoulder. “I have a story I think I’d like to tell.”

Remus and Sirius nodded, “Go ahead, James. You go first today,” Remus said and James cleared his throat.

“Well, this was in the fourth year and Peter, Sirius, and I were sure that we had figured out how to become Animagi. How wrong we were… Well, here goes…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Um, I think that this will work. If you just drink this,” Sirius said to James._

_James shook his head. “I am_ so _not trying it out. Let’s try it out on Peter.”_

_Peter looked shocked at the idea. “Me?”_

_“Yeah, Peter. You’ll be fine. Just one little sip and then we’ll see if it’s poison or not.” Peter paled at Sirius’ comment._

_“He was kidding, Peter,” James said, rolling his eyes._

_“Um, okay,” Peter held out his hand at the exact same time that Sirius reached out to give Peter the potion._

_“Wow, mate,” Sirius said and gagged as the potion went down his throat._

_“Shit,” James muttered under his breath as Sirius immediately started to transform._

_There was a bright light and then there was nothing at all, “Sirius?” James asked. “Um, Sirius, mate. Where are you?”_

_James bent down and suddenly burst out laughing. “What are you laughing about?” Peter asked._

_“Well, here… Get down here and feel this,” James said and so Peter did. He had to chuckle._

_“Not… Fu…Nny,” Sirius managed to choke out… You see… He hadn’t turned into an Animagi. He had turned into a rug._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“To this day, we still don’t know what potion we used that went so horribly wrong,” James said with a laugh.

Sirius chuckled. “I was in the hospital wing for three weeks because of that.”

“That’s why?” Lily asked. “I was sure it was some prank gone awry or something.”

“Lily-kins! Lily-kins! You underestimate our ability to pull off a prank without hitch.” Sirius chuckled and kissed Lily gently on the fingertips.

“Okay, okay. Get away from my wife,” James said angrily and pulled Lily back to his side.

“You haven’t told us a story yet,” Remus said, changing the subject. It wouldn’t be the first time that James and Sirius had come to blows over a lady. Of course, Lily was, always had been, and always would be James’ girl. That had been an official Marauder rule. “Oh, wait, dear. Sorry. I have a story I’d like to tell.”

Sirius and James looked at each other. “This can’t be good.” James joked.

“Well, remember the Marauder rules?” Remus asked and the other two Marauders burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Lily demanded.

“I’ll tell you, dear. Anyway, it’s fifth year. They had just become Animagi, I was a prefect. So, I told them that they needed more discipline in their life. So, they made the Marauder rules…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“I’m bored,” Sirius whispered to James, completely ignoring Professor McGonagall at the front talking about transfiguring animals._

_“So am I,” James whispered back. “You know when Moony told us about how we should be more disciplined?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well, I think he’s right.”_

_“What?” Sirius yelped._

_“Black, did you have something to say?” Professor McGonagall asked._

_“No, Professor,” Sirius said and turned back to James. “Prongs, have you gone crazy?”_

_“Black! Please do not whisper in my class or else you will have yet another detention,” Professor McGonagall said and Sirius just nodded._

_As soon as McGonagall had turned away James turned to Sirius, “No, I think we should write a Marauders Code of Conduct.”_

_“You know, Prongs. I think that might be a good idea,” Sirius said and took out a clean sheet of paper. “Okay.”_

**_The Marauder’s Code of Conduct by Sirius Black And James Potter_ **

_ **1\. Not hitting on Lily Evans if you’re not James Potter.** _

_“That’s a dumb rule,” Sirius whispered to James._

_“Is not.”_

_“Fine.”_

_**2\. No talking to Slytherin’s unless you are insulting them or cursing them.** _

_“That’s a good rule,” James whispered and Sirius nodded._

_ **3\. Never, ever give teacher’s an easy time. Ex: Always whisper as much as you can in class.** _

_**4\. If you are cursing a Slytherin, don’t show mercy.** _

_ **5\. Remain loyal to the Marauders forever.** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It actually went on even further with that. Each rule stupider than the rule before,” Remus said with a laugh as Sirius and James tried not to blush.

Lily, again, was laughing hysterically and poked her husband in the side, “Not hitting on Lily Evans if you’re not James Potter?” She asked and began laughing again.

Remus, listening to Lily laugh was chuckling. Sirius and James exchanged a look and began laughing as well…


	4. Late Night Runs and Pigs

Thanx to my reviewers! I think this is my best chapter. :) This is still at the same meeting so, yeah...

\-------------

Lily, down to random chuckles now, grinned. “Sirius, your turn.”

“Oh, Lily, don’t you love me?” James asked, his head in his hands.

“What are you whining about?” Lily asked, turning towards her husband.

“About how you don’t love me. If you did you wouldn’t let Sirius talk about how horrible I was.”

“Ah, I wasn’t actually thinking of a horrible story but since you said that I thought of the perfect one.” Sirius smiled.

“Great,” James muttered as they all turned to look at Sirius.

“Okay, this is in fifth year. It was really late and we were all sneaking down to the kitchen. We were trying to sneak down at night because we all couldn’t fit into the invisibility cloak anymore. Lily as soon as I tell you I‘m sure you‘ll remember. Here goes…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_“Ouch, Prongs. That’s my foot,” Sirius muttered as he hopped on one foot to rub his aching foot._

_“Sorry, Sirius. It’s dark,” James muttered back and tried not to run into any of the couches in the Gryffindor common room._

_“Ow!” Peter suddenly yelped and they heard a very feminine scream._

_“What the hell?” Remus said._

_“Wormtail!” Sirius whispered._

_“What are you…?” James started but stopped as a lamp was suddenly flicked on and revealed his love. “Lily!” James squeaked and heard a muttered shit from Sirius and a damn from Remus._

_“What_ are _you four doing out of bed?” Lily asked, standing up so that her prefect badge that she was wearing over her robe shone in the light._

_“Are you trying to blind someone, Evans?” Sirius asked sarcastically._

_Lily blushed, having not realized that she had it on and threw it onto the couch. “Now, what are you four doing out of bed?”_

_“Um, hospital wing,” Peter replied._

_“Couldn’t sleep,” Remus said at the same time._

_“Kitchen,” Sirius and James said._

_“You guys do realize that she is a prefect?” Remus asked with a groan._

_“Oh, don’t worry, Moony. She only hates us not you two and we already have detentions booked through the rest of the year,” Sirius said and watched as Lily stomped her foot in frustration._

_“You were going to the kitchen?” Lily asked in a high voice._

_“Yeah, wanna come?” James asked._

_“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Prongs,” Peter said and watched as Lily took out her wand._

_“Some other time then,” James couldn’t resist leaning forward to give her a kiss on the lips and then they all ran towards the portrait hole. They heard Lily throwing curses towards the portrait as they laughed all the way down the hall._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily rolled her eyes. “Of course I remember that. If I remember correctly, I never got around to give you a detention or anything.”

“Nope,” Sirius said with a grin.

“You liked the kiss too much,” James said.

“I’m sure,” Remus muttered.

“Now, Lily. What about your story?” Sirius asked. “I wanna hear one where you cursed James or something.”

“Thanks, Mate,” James said sarcastically.

“Well, you only ever told us the really juicy moments.”

“Excuse me?” Lily asked.

“Nothing, dear,” James said, trying to get Sirius to shut up.

“Yeah, every time you guys kissed of course we had to hear about it in excruciating detail,” Sirius said as James flushed, Remus struggled not to laugh, and Lily gave a death glare to her husband.

“You told them everything?” Lily asked.

“No,” James said immediately.

“Ah, I had a feeling,” Remus said with a smile.

“Hmm, was it before seventh year?” Sirius asked.

“NO!” Lily shrieked.

“Don’t let him rile you,” James said with a laugh.

“Hmmph, then I won’t tell you a story,” Lily said, trying her best not to giggle and to keep a stern look on her face.

“Please, Lily-kins,” Sirius said and gave her really good puppy-dog eyes.

“No fair, you are a dog, you can do those so well,” Lily said. “Don’t.”

“Would you please stop flirting with my wife,” James said jokingly.

“No,” Sirius said and continued giving Lily the look.

“Oh, fine. Okay, this is in seventh year and I’m sure that you, Sirius, will get a kick out of it…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_“I do wish that you would study,” Lily said to James as she went over her potions papers for the fifth time. It made her somewhat angry that although James was reading a book about Quidditch and Sirius was playing chess with Peter they would probably get the highest scores._

_“Don’t have to,” James said, not looking up from his book._

_Lily gave a slight hmmpf._

_“Don’t get mad at me.” James still wasn’t looking up from his book._

_Lily tried to study but she couldn’t. So, she stood up slowly and walked up behind James, “Boo.”_

_James jumped, surprised that Lily had stopped studying, “Hey.” James pulled her around the chair so that she was in his lap. “What’s up?”_

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

“Please don’t start telling us about you snogging,” Sirius said with a laugh. “Is this gonna get good?” Taking one look at James’ flushed face he smiled and let Lily resume her story.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_“Nothing, I just thought that you should study,” Lily said and kissed him gently on the lips._

_“Mmm, study what?” James asked and tried to deepen the kiss but Lily pulled away._

_“Transfiguration,” Lily said with a smile._

_“Do I have to?” James asked._

_“Yes,” Lily said._

_“Fine, what do I have to do?”_

_“Look up from your Quidditch book when talking to your girlfriend from now on,” Lily said with a smile and pulled out her wand and turned him into a pig._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_

Sirius immediately fell on the floor laughing, Remus chuckled and James flushed.

“How… long… were… you… a… pig?” Sirius choked out which wasn’t easy, considering how hard he was laughing.

“Um, I think until Lily was done with her homework,” James said and Sirius laughed even harder.

“My homework took me two hours,” Lily said with a smile.

“You’re mean,” James mumbled.

“Ha, you’re fabulous! Definitely a Marauder-ette!” Sirius said, still laughing.

“I have to agree,” Remus said.

  



	5. Telebision and the Jealousy Factor

“So, how have you guys been doing? We haven’t been together in a long time,” Remus said, struggling to hold the sixth-month Harry who was now waving his arms about wildly.

“Yeah, a month, Moony!” Sirius said, looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

“I wish that Wormtail wasn’t always busy. We never-” James was suddenly cut off by a loud sob in the living room. The three Marauders took one look at each other and, Remus still struggling with Harry, ran into the living room.

“Lily, sweetie.” James approached Lily, who was sitting on the sofa covered in a blanket sobbing her eyes out. “What’s wrong!”

Lily looked up and couldn’t speak for a second. Remus and Sirius were both looking at her with concerned looks and Harry had stopped struggling.

“They killed King Kong!” Lily finally managed to squeak.

“What?”

“They... They killed poor King Kong!” Lily said and immediately burst into tears again. James glanced back at Remus and Sirius before enveloping Lily in a hug.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Who killed who?”

“They...” Lily took a big gulp of air. “They killed King Kong!”

“What are you talking about?” Sirius asked.

Remus suddenly burst out laughing. “Not something you purebloods would know.” Remus pointed to the television.

“Right, Lily made us get one. The telebision something,” James said, still bewildered by his wife’s tears.

“Television,” Remus said, since Lily was still crying too hard to speak. Remus quickly explained the concept of the television to James and Sirius.

“Right,” Sirius said. “So you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Lily dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. “I’m fine.”

“Let’s tell some stories to cheer you up,” Sirius said and plopped down on the couch.

“Okay, you first then,” James, still holding his wife, said.

“Fine then. This is in fifth year...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“So, Evans. I’m sure that you’ve finally come to your senses and want to go out with me,” James said, leaning against a bookshelf in the library, running his hands through his hair._

_“No, Potter. I’ve been in full control of my senses the whole time. That’s why I’m not going out with you,” Lily said, bending down to find the book she was looking for._

_“Are you sure that you don’t want to go out with the most popular, handsome, charming, and perfect guy in school? This is one of your last chances,” James said._

_“Oh, I would love to! That would be fabulous! Then I can be popular too!” Lily said sarcastically._

_“Are you being sarcastic?” James asked._

_“No, I really want to be popular, James Potter!” Lily screeched and was immediately given a stern lecture by Madam Pince._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

Lily, who had noticed James rapidly shaking his head at Sirius, frowned. “Sirius, how do you know this?”

Sirius immediately flushed, “Um... I was hoping you wouldn’t ask that Lily-kins, my favorite little Marauder-ette.”

“James told him to hide behind the bookshelf,” Remus said with a smile.

“WHAT!” Lily screeched, sitting up quickly. Sirius shifted in his seat and Harry started crying. “Come here, baby. Mummy’s not mad at you. She’s mad at your imbecile godfather.”

“Don’t spread lies, Lily-kins,” Sirius said.

“Ok, Sirius, I won’t. Harry, I’m mad at your imbecile godfather,” Lily said, cooing in his ear.

“Fine, be that way. I won’t finish the story,” Sirius said and crossed his arms.

“Considering that it happened to me, Sirius, I think I know what happened,” Lily said with a blush.

“What happened?” Remus asked.

“See! I was telling it for his sake.” Sirius smiled.

“He doesn’t have to-” Lily was interrupted by Sirius.

“James made Lily horribly pissed by snogging Janie Harrison. You know, that stupid sixth-year Ravenclaw.”

“Sirius,” James said as a warning.

“Yes, Jamsie-poo?” Sirius asked with a smile.

“Unless you want Remus to be Harry’s new godfather then you had best not call me Jamsie-poo again,” James said while Lily giggled.

“Ooh, call him Jamsie-poo again!” Remus said with a smile.

“Okay, Remus tell a story or else James and Sirius will come to blows,” Lily said as she snuggled up against James.

“Right, okay...” Remus smiled thoughtfully. “I don’t know if it’s the best story but memories. This is in sixth year...”

\---------------------------------------------------------

_“Will she ever go out with me?” James asked._

_“Probably not, mate,” Sirius said with a smile._

_“You’re so supportive,” Remus said._

_“Yep.”_

_“Why won’t she go out with me?”_

_“Do we have to go over this again?” Peter asked with a frown. He was trying to finish his potions homework which was due in 30 minutes._

_“No, I am just depressed,” James said._

_“Go snog Tina. She wouldn’t mind. You know, the jealousy factor,” Sirius said, sliding his potions homework over to Peter so that he could copy._

_“Good one,” James said and got up._

_“Prongs, I don’t think-” Remus started to say._

_“Shut up, Moony... It’s the jealousy factor. Everyone knows it,” Sirius said as he grabbed his homework quickly. “Jeez, Wormtail! Don’t slobber on it!”_

_“Hey, Tina,” James said as he approached her._

_“Hey, James,” Tina barely had time to say that when James leaned in to kiss her._

_\---------------------------------------_

“Ah, yes, I remember. Lily walked in, gave a little squeak, and immediately left again,” Sirius frowned.

“Nice story!” James said.

“I love it! Memories, memories,” Lily smiled.

\-------------------------------------

Okay, now review! :)  



	6. Dating Rules and Ceilings

Here is a little thing. I think that this will be the end because I'll be doing more one-shots of them... More that are in real-time instead of memories. Hope you like it... Please read the rest of my fics.

\--------------------

“Okay, James. Your turn,” Lily said with a smile. She was leaning up against her husband, watching Sirius cooing at Harry. She had to laugh at how childish Sirius could be sometimes.

“Hmm, okay. Let me think. Ah, I have the perfect one.” James smiled down at her. “This is in seventh year...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Evans! Please, I’ll do anything if you’ll go out with me!” James yelled after Lily. They had just gotten into another fighting match over their head duties and, of course, it had turned into James asking Lily out._

_“Fine! If I go out with you then there will be stipulations! You will not be able to hex anybody! You will never ask me out again if I don’t like it! You will not flirt with any other girls!” Lily stopped to take a breath and think of the worst possible things to make James stop asking her out._

_“That’s fine,” James said, knowing full well what Lily was doing. “Anything else?”_

_Lily immediately stopped walking away from him with a gasp and looked back. “Well, and no more pranks. No more late night visits to the kitchen. No more hanging out with the Marauders-”_

_“Lily-kins! That is a sin of the first degree!” Sirius yelled, listening in to their conversation._

_“I don’t care! I don’t want to go out with Potter.” Lily crossed her arms and stamped her foot childishly._

_“Fine, if you go on a date with me then I’ll follow your rules for a week.”_

_“Prongs!” Sirius yelled. Remus rolled his eyes. Peter wasn’t paying attention._

_“For a week.”_

_“Fine, we’ll see how the infamous Prongs can handle being away from his Marauders for a week.”_

_“Okay.” They stood their glaring at each other for a few minutes before Lily stalked away._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

“If I recall, James, you managed it quite well,” Lily said with a laugh.

“I know. I love thinking about how pissed you were when I succeeded.”

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

“Don’t you dare get any ideas, James,” Remus said with a laugh.

“We’ve had to watch you snog long enough!” Sirius joked.

Harry cooed in response.

“Fine, then I’ll tell a story,” Lily said.

“Ooh, tell a good one.”

“Okay, this is fifth year...”

\--------------------------------------------------------

_“What are you four doing?” Lily asked the four Marauders with a frown. It was her second month of being a prefect and she had gotten them in trouble half a million times._

_“Nothing, mother,” Sirius said, sarcastically._

_“Well, what do you have?”  
“Lily, I’m a prefect.” Remus tried to look convincing and charming. “You think I would let them do anything against the rules?”_

_“Yes,” Lily said, shortly. “James Potter, give me what you’re holding, now!”_

_“Lily-kins,” Sirius said with a frown._

_“Evans, go away,” James said. She had told him no already sixteen times this week and it was only Tuesday._

_“Accio!” Lily said and her eyes widened as the object shot into her hand. It was a small photograph of Snape that they were bewitching. She had a very bad feeling that the things they were doing were also happening to the real Snape._

_“Lily.” James smiled but he knew that that wouldn’t cut it._

_“James... Potter! Oh.” Lily took a deep breath. Then she took out her wand._

_“Ah, Evans. Don’t make me hex you again.” James immediately regretted saying that because of course she thought back to the time that he had hexed her. She had asked for it, of course, but she had still been mad._

_“Slendafornium.” Lily said calmly and walked away._

_Sirius and Remus burst out laughing but Peter looked slightly scared._

_“Here, let me help you,” Sirius joked as he handed James his wand._

_“Asshole!” James said._

_“Really, I’ll fix you.” Remus was doubled over in laughter as Lily smiled from across the room._

_Lily grinned at her handiwork. James was now hanging from the ceiling by his hair. She had made sure that it only stung a little bit. The real pain was from the fact that he was at the very ceiling and if he struggled then he would fall._

_“Lily Evans, you are mean!” James said, then he fell._

_\-------------------------------------------------_

“You’re mean,” James said. “I cracked three teeth and broke my nose.”

Lily smiled. “If I could go back I’d do it again.”

“You two are such a sweet couple.” Sirius said with a fake sigh.

“Truly,” Remus said sarcastically.

“Aren’t we?” Lily laughed and grabbed Harry from Sirius.

“My Godchild!” Sirius snatched Harry back with a laugh.

“Sure,” Lily said. Then she sighed and laid her head back against James’ shoulder.

\-------------------------------------------

Hope you loved it! Please review so I know that you liked it.

*Smiles and hugs*

  



End file.
